theofficialfilmdirectorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia for The Elder Scrolls.
The first feature length film of Take Two Interactive not to be a GTA-film. Take Two Interactive wrote the screenplay while filming ''Grand Theft Auto: IV. '' After completing ''Grand Theft Auto: IV, ''Interactive originally wanted to adapt his screenplay (this movie) into a feature length film. All cast-members and crew were announced but apparently Interactive had a too low budget to make the film. He decided to direct ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories ''to make the budget higher. Third film of Take Two Interactive containing Michael Hollick in the cast. Michael Hollick previously appeared in ''Grand Theft Auto: IV ''and ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories ''as Nico Bellic. He later also starred in Interactive's most recent film ''Minecraft. '' The film is based on a Broadway musical that was released in 1987. It was a story that involved the erotic and violent side of the story of Gaius Caligula, the infamous Caesar emperor. This musical was first put into a shortfilm, also directed by Take Two Interactive who wrote a screenplay for a feature length film. The film was originally given an NC-17 rating. This was due to the last half hour of the film which involved after Caligula came back as emperor after his time in jail. He begin torturing goverment officials and he also forced their wives to prostitution. These scenes were deemed too brutal and violent. Also the scene where Caligula eats his sister's baby was deemed too violent for an R-rating and also the ending was too violent according to the MPAA. These scenes were not removed, but only edited for the theartical release because they were crucial to the story. However, the scenes were avialable without the cuts on the Extended & Unrated Cut on DVD & Blu-Ray. Several actors from the GTA-films, that Interactive worked together with, appeared in the movie. Terry Crews, who played Sweet in the GTA movies, played a bodyguard that was killed at the end of the movie. Michael Sheen, who played Det. Jack Terrance in the fourth GTA film, played a man who was shown sadistically cheering during the Massive Execution. Also Michael Hollick had a role, but he had a more important role. Take Two Interactive had a brief cameo in the film. He played a person in the public during the Massive Execution. However, this is barely visible. It is also his only cameo he had in any of his films. Claudius, who is a male character, is actually portrayed by a woman: a French actress named Catherine Begin. In November 2011, the film was placed number 6 on the ''"Top 10 Films Most Un Accurate Portrayals Of History" . '' Francis Ford Covolpa, who wrote and directed the original Broadway musical of the film back in 1987, saw the film but said he was a little disappointed with the adaptation. He found that the atmosphere was too sexually spectaculair as at the end a 10 minute group sex scene is shown. Some of the shots in the opening segment with the statues were filmed in a historical museum. Some of the people who had to expose explicit nudity in the film were porn actors. Also when a main character is shown completely naked, there is chance that it is not an actor doing it but a porn actor. This was to make sure that the mainstream actors won't be accused of portraying pornography.